The Incident
by kyrenlover105
Summary: Ren has finally done it! he confessed to Kyoko! Although the reaction is not what he expected. will Kyoko be able to accept him? or will she fall for another guy? this is my 1st fanfic, a re-model of The Climb. Review please.


**Hello world I originally created this in early or late 2010 and thought it was a good idea but then I stopped updating for a while, a LONG while, and well… anyways moving on! You don't have to read the original which I'm taking down anyways.**

**Ummm I won't promise long chapters, only in the beginning, and I will only update on Sundays, Or on rare occasions in the middle of the week.**

**CAN SOMEONE TELL ME HOW TO DO THE LINE BREAK THING? THAT WOULD BE HELPFUL THANKS! 3**

**So without further ado I present you the story! **

The halls of LME were buzzing with normal day activities. Good mood was in the air and everyone seemed to have woken on the right side of the bed this morning. Not far away, the halls became less crowded; going into almost deserted pathways filled with unoccupied offices.

In the middle of the hall were a man and a woman. The exceptionally tall man had to scrunch down to be at eye level with the young lady. He had one hand on her shoulder and the other barley touching her face. The lady in question had a very frightened look on her face.

Ren, the man in question, looked down at the stunned face in front of him. He sighed, '_this isn't going to be easy.' _he cleared his throat.

"Mogami-san are you alright? Can you hear me? I just said… I- I love you."

It took a few moments for her brain to start to run again and her eyes widened at the realization of being talked to. Her mind was wrapped around what he had said a minute ago. There was no way it was true. '_The president is obviously playing a trick on me, and forcing Tsugara-san to help out. Yeah that's it; Tsuagra-san is in no way in l-l-l-love with me! Besides I have sworn off love, and I will never be submissive to it again. But how dare Ren to accept this role of 'fake confession' I thought he was my respective sempai!'_

"Mogami, did you hear me? I said I love-" but Kyoko raised her hand to cut him off.

"I heard it, and just tell the president that I will not fall for this minor test he's pulling on me. I will not love at all. Likewise I cannot believe that you agreed to act in this twisted plot as well. I... I thought you were better than that!" A look of hurt covered her face.

Ren was hit with a tornado of emotions. He was at first shocked by her answer, then confused. He opened his mouth then closed it. He didn't know whether she rejected him or thought he was acting or just plain out misinterpreted what he said.

Before he could reply to her, Kyoko suddenly shook violently. Ren gave her an odd look, as she pulled out her phone and answered it.

"H-Hello?" She spoke into the phone.

"Ah, Kyoko, where have you been? I've been looking for you all morning" Ren could hardly hear the other person on the line, but heard enough to know that it is Sawara-san speaking to her.

"Oh, Sawara-san, sorry! I'm with Tsugara-san at the moment." Kyoko replied.

"You're with Ren? That makes sense, since Yashiro-san can't find him either." Kyoko looked up at Ren questioningly, forgetting, for the moment, about what happened previously. It was odd that he didn't tell anyone of his location.

Ren on the other hand understood Kyoko's look perfectly, and overheard what Sawara-san said about Yashiro looking for him. He didn't want his fan-girlish manager around while he confessed. Which turned out to be a good idea since Kyoko totally misunderstood the whole thing. Plus he couldn't possibly handle the constant teasing his manager would give him about the incident.

"Well anyways Kyoko, I need you to report downstairs pronto, I have a few offers for you then you need to report to the love-me room to get your other jobs for today. Furthermore, Kyoko, can you tell Ren that Yashiro is looking for him, thanks" Sawara-san recited quickly. Kyoko agreed and apologized, once more for not being present when Sawara-san needed her, then hanged up.

Kyoko looked up at Ren, who was looking at her as well.

"Um, well Tsugara-san I need to leave at this moment, and about what happened before the call," Ren sighed inwardly. "I- I won't take it to heart, no pun intended. I want to know. Why did you confess to me? Did the president put you up to it? I suspect he did since there's no way for you to actually c-confess to me."

Ren wanted to argue. He wanted to tell her that it was no joke and that he truly loved her, but he knew that would just cause more problems, and since she didn't look mad at him anymore, he decided to play along with her little scenario.

"Yeah, Kyoko, don't take it to heart, and no the president didn't put me up to it. I put it up myself. I wanted to know if you were capable of acting out love, and to do that, I thought it was best for you to think that someone was actually in love with you. I didn't want anyone to confess to you, certainly not a stranger, and since no one came to my mind that could fit the role to act as your lover I thought it should be me since we are senior and junior, almost friends." Ren said smoothly, as well as surprising himself a little, to quickly think up of a believable lie like that.

Kyoko blushed at the thought of being friends with her respected sempai, the Tsugara Ren. She also respected him a little to take the job as being her fake lover. She also felt a little disappointed for some reason, but she waved it off as nothing.

"Anyways Tsugara–san, Yashrio-san is looking for you." She said, "Well, I'll go first, goodbye!" She waved to him as she retreated down the hall and turned around the corner.

Ren smiled slightly and had his hand up to wave back. He then looked at his faintly bent fingers and tightly curled them into a fist. He looked up with determined eyes; he was going to make Kyoko fall for him.

***(Seriously if someone, anyone does know how to do the line break thing, they should leave a review or PM me.)*******LINE BREAK

After Kyoko turned the corner she quickly speed up all the way to Sawara-sans office.

"Yes, Sawara-san? I came as fast as I could." Kyoko said slightly panting.

"Really Kyoko you didn't have to go to the extent of panting to get to my office." He said awed by her hard work effort.

"Eh? Is that really ok, Sawara-san? I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer then you should have!" Sawara-san smiled at her while thinking of why more stars could be like her.

"Its ok, really Kyoko. I only have a few jobs for you. None are really that significant, mostly Love Me work." He reasoned with her.

"Ehh! Sawara-san I might still be a novice in show business but I take pride in my work you know!" Kyoko said misunderstanding Sawara-san a bit, thinking that he was commenting of her lack of effort.

"No, no, no Kyoko I mean the _job_ is nothing important. I'll show you, the first job is just taking gum off seats and tables in the cafeteria. Clean the bathrooms on the 2nd and 3rd floors." Sawara-san frowned, some of these jobs are more of a custodian's job than an actress's, "Ah, here's a good one! Accompany a musician while he's staying here to film a duet with another talent of ours, a course of a week."

Kyoko's ears perked up at the word of musician. _It can't be him? Could it? _"Ah, Sawara-san who is the musician I'll be accompanying?"

"It doesn't say anything, Kyoko. Only that the musician has never been to LME and needs a tour guide," responded Sawara-san.

'_It can't be him. There is no way that bastard will allow a tour guide from one of his biggest competitors' agency.' _thought Kyoko. _'Yeah, it must be someone else. Besides I doubt that Shotaro will ever do a duet with someone. It's highly unlikely. _

"Alright Sawara-san, I'll start right away with everything. I just go to stop by the locker room to change into my uniform and grab some stuff. I'll be leaving first then, goodbye." Kyoko bowed and left the room.

**** (so y'all really should review. Just saying, if you want more just saying cool would be awesome)***


End file.
